The Hero of the Future
by Shadow Halo
Summary: My character Hayden on his adventure to be recognized. And later gets his wish once he takes on a colossal challenge and becomes a hero. Please R&R!


While I'm not new to writing stories, I am new to writing Pokemon fics. But I still think I can do a good job with it. Right now it's just my own character on his adventure, you can expect Ash and his friends to make an appearance later. Then even more later is when the plot really picks up, I won't tell you anything though, it's a secret that you have to find out yourself by continuing to read :P

Oh and please review also, it would mean a lot to me : )

**-----**

**The Hero of the Future**

**Chapter 1: Meet the Hero**

It was a nice day, only a few clouds hugged the sky, and the sun shone bright as ever. The light from the radiant star gleamed off the surface of the river that flowed through the large opening in a forest.

There was a lone tree in the vast opening, and a figure sat up against the trunk. Hiding from the sun using the shade from the massive tree, he gazed upon his Pokemon that were at play by the river, along with the ones that were just resting.

Skitty – who was a different color than usual, instead of a pink coat, this special Skitty had more of a red coat – was kicking an apple around, it was more interested in playing with its food than eating it.

Pidgeot was resting on a tree branch, and an Umbreon and Nidoking were resting under the same tree. A Quilava was sitting out in the sun, soaking up the heat that it loved so much.

Chikorita was sleeping next to its trainer, the figure that was leaning against the tree – Hayden; he had long curly black hair with a red headband to keep his bangs out of his eyes; a trainer who started his journey in the Johto region. His starting Pokemon was Chikorita, and the two of them easily became best friends.

On his journey, he caught a ton of Pokemon, and trained every one of them in his own special way. His training was tough, running for miles, climbing up mountains, raising endurance, and a lot more. Even though his training was tough, all of his Pokemon had the spirit to take on the training, and become amazingly powerful.

No one knows how Hayden does it, but his training technique is so superior that he can make a Pokemon much stronger than normal. His Chikorita is a perfect example, such a small and friendly looking specimen, but in battle it's a fierce combatant that could beat a fire element without getting a scratch.

It's hard to explain how Hayden trains his Pokemon, and how they can become so amazingly strong.

After beating the Johto league, Hayden was becoming better known in the region. But it wasn't enough for him, he had a thirst to prove himself, and he wanted more recognition. Even though he tries to be modest about it, he knows in his heart that he wants to be recognized.

He took on the Kanto league and easily came out on top, now he travels through Hoenn, he's only got two more gyms to beat, then he can move on to the Elite Four.

Hayden was lost in thought, thinking of a strategy to beat the upcoming gym. The only information he knew about the Mossdeep Gym was that he would be fighting a double battle.

It wouldn't be too hard to find a team to beat them, the two Pokemon of his that fought the best together were Chikorita and Skitty. The two of them fight perfectly together, mainly because they're both about the same size, but also because they're great friends. All of Hayden's Pokemon are friends, even though some of the more calm ones get annoyed by the energetic Skitty, they still all like each other.

A roar coming from Nidoking snapped Hayden out of his thoughts. He jerked his head around to look at Nidoking, but realized there was nothing wrong as he saw Skitty running away from the annoyed Pokemon with a laugh. The other Pokemon were also snapped from their thoughts by Skitty's playful pranks, it appeared Skitty was being sneaky and bit Nidoking's tail from behind as a joke, because Nidoking was now holding its tail in its arms, apparently protecting it from any more attempt of being bitten.

Hayden began to turn back around and go back to his thoughts, but was abruptly stopped by and apple hitting his head and bouncing off to the ground. His gaze shifted to Skitty, who was looking at him and beaming. Hayden chuckled, and Skitty went off to look for another apple, but instead started running at the sight of the now awake Chikorita charging after him in a playful mood.

With a continued smile, Hayden again leaned back against the tree. He left his friends to do what they wanted, which included mostly sleeping. But at least they wouldn't have to worry about Skitty pulling anymore of its pranks while Chikorita was keeping it busy.

-----

Hayden must have dozed off, because when he opened his eyes, the sun was much closer to the horizon than it was before. He thought he should set up camp soon; this area would be a nice place to spend the night.

The thought was suddenly interrupted though, Chikorita and Skitty hurried up to Hayden shouting to him in their language. Apparently a trainer was heading his way, and that made Hayden exited. He jumped up from his idle position at the tree as the trainer suddenly appeared.

He noticed all of the Pokemon, and then rounded on Hayden, "I guess these are all of your Pokemon?"

"You guess right." Hayden walked away from the tree, "And I hope I'm guessing right when I think you're looking for a battle."

The trainer smirked, "Yup." He said simply.

Hayden returned the smirk and said, "You first." And without a word, the trainer threw a Pokeball into the air. A light burst from the ball and situated itself on the ground before revealing itself as an Absol, the Pokemon let out it's own specific cry that said it was ready for battle.

Wanting to be fair, Hayden motioned toward Umbreon, who quickly jumped in front of its trainer with a cry of its own.

"Absol, use Quick Attack!" Absol disappeared after the trainer's command; speeding so fast toward Umbreon it was invisible.

Without a word from Hayden, Umbreon already knew what to do, the same as Absol. Umbreon vanished like Absol before it, and in the next few seconds, the two Pokemon collided head to head. Absol took the chance to Slash at Umbreon, but to no effect, Umbreon vanished once again, only to reappear in the next second to strike from behind.

A command from its trainer told Absol to use Faint Attack like Umbreon. But Umbreon dodged the attack again, and swiftly returned with a strong Headbutt that sent Absol hurtling to the ground and skidding to a stop.

"Umbreon hurry! Shadow Ball!" Umbreon obeyed its trainer and hurled a Shadow Ball attack at the crippled Absol. The ball collided into Absol, making it skid further and stopping right in front of its trainer's feet.

"Absol come back!" The trainer whipped out Absol's Pokeball to try and return Absol to use him again later, but he was cut off.

"Umbreon Pursuit!" Hayden called quickly. Umbreon moved incredibly fast, colliding into Absol hard, knocking it out before it was called back. Now the trainer wouldn't be able to use it later. He was angered by it, but he didn't let it faze him as he called on the next Pokemon. A Medicham erupted from the trainer's next Pokeball, and Hayden called Umbreon back so he could use another of his Pokemon.

He turned to look at Quilava and called to him. Quilava ran and jumped in front of Hayden with the same determination to win as ever.

"Medicham use Psychic!" Obeying the command, Medicham concentrated, but it was cut short. A massive Flamethrower attack was shooting from Quilava's mouth toward Medicham. Without hesitation, Medicham used its strong legs to propel itself into the sky, narrowly dodging the flames. With a command from its trainer, Medicham fell back down toward the ground and instantly shot up again, this time at an angle toward Quilava with its knee raised.

As Medicham plummeted toward Quilava attempting its High Jump Kick, Hayden shouted a command out to Quilava, "Aerial Ace!" And Quilava shot up into the air and vanished, and reappeared right in front of Medicham, hitting it hard and sending it soaring through the sky and plunged toward the ground. But not without receiving another hard hit from Quilava, its body engulfed in flames, it used Flame Wheel to quickly knock Medicham out.

Hayden's opponent growled and called his Medicham back, then said, "One more." And he called out his last Pokemon, a Sealeo.

Quilava knew his turn was up, and it walked off out of the battle area as Hayden's last combatant trotted up and took its place in front of Hayden, it was none other than Chikorita – Hayden's strongest Pokemon, and the one that would end this battle with a bang.

The trainer looked confused, even though Sealeo was a water type, it was also an ice type, and ice is a weakness of grass. But he shook it off, it just meant he could finally beat one of Hayden's Pokemon, so he thought.

"Chikorita! Razor Leaf!" Right when Hayden finished his command, the leaves from Chikorita were already cutting their way through the air toward Sealeo.

"Ice Beam!" Sealeo's trainer shouted, and an Ice Beam shot from Sealeo's mouth and plowed into the leaves, stopping them instantly. Then another Ice Beam erupted from Sealeo and plowed its way toward Chikorita.

Chikorita easily jumped to the side to dodge the attack and charged at Sealeo with amazing speed, way more speed than a normal Chikorita would have. It was so fast that Sealeo couldn't even see what was going on, Chikorita has soared into the air and was plummeting down at Sealeo. Before Sealeo even noticed, it was hit with an incredibly strong Body Slam.

The hard hit was followed up by a Vine Whip; Chikorita had Sealeo wrapped in its vines. Sealeo struggled to get free, but Chikorita had a solid grip. Chikorita then shot up into the sky, carrying Sealeo along, and with a few fast twists through the air, the vines holding Sealeo released and sent Sealeo accelerating at the ground.

Once it hit the ground, Chikorita was still in the air as the leaf on its head started glowing, absorbing the suns rays. Chikorita shifted in the air and aimed at Sealeo, the leaf on its head still glowing, and now rotating like a fan. A huge and powerful Solar Beam erupted from the middle of the fan-like motion and the impact with Sealeo made a huge explosion.

Chikorita landed back on the ground when the smoke cleared around Sealeo, then it was obvious, Chikorita won. Sealeo's trainer was amazed as he called his last fallen Pokemon to its ball; he's never seen such a small Pokemon with so much power. He didn't want to stick around anymore; he had to go heal his Pokemon, and so he left Hayden to congratulating his Pokemon.


End file.
